The Forgotten
by the grace of the fallen
Summary: what if he had a twin? what if the Potters survived that night? what if Harry grew up as the brother of the BWL how would Harry change growing up in the shadows? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story except any characters I may create all the credits go to JK Rowling.

It was all quiet on the night where the Wizarding world saw the rise of a saviour and the death of a dark lord however, no one realised the other child even existed after that night.

The house that once was full of laughter was quiet as Rose, the Babysitter, put Harry and Jack to bed. Waiting for James and Lily to come back she rested on the sofa but then she heard laughter maniacal to the ear a high pitch cruel laugh which could cause the bravest of men to shiver to the bone. She peeked out the curtains and saw the man the thing that caused people to hide in terror in the not so safe security of their homes but they were never safe always had to check their backs to see if there was a knife in it as no one could be trusted everyone was scared frightened for their own survival causing people to turn on each other like rabid dogs.

He approached the house with a swagger in his step already celebrating his victory as tonight the potter twins would die the only threats to his power as his most trusted were dealing with the other prophecy child and their family.

With a thunder Voldermort blew the door down making Rose retreat in terror to protect the children however Voldermort Just simply dealt her a swift death of a AK.

As he approached the Nursery he took a moment to relish in his own greatness the Greatest Dark Lord of all time.

He blew the door down and headed to one of the children he had small black tufts of hair on his head and sparkling emerald eyes however the other had unruly black hair with big brown eyes.

These were the children prophesized to defeat him he was in the room with and only one of them he knew would be the chosen one.

He aimed his yew wand at the emerald eyed boy and shouted Avada Kedavra!

The green light rocketed off towards the boy however the boys' eyes started to glow showing an unnerving amount of intelligence for a child of is age. Then a wind whipped up around the child whilst lightning and thunder could be heard and seen striking around the house.

Then the spell just stopped half way towards the boy and started flying back to him causing an explosion of such magnitude to blow the roof causing it to collapse around the children leaving Jack with a wand like scar on his head leaving Harry unharmed.

Authors note

This is my first story so tell me what you think was it good if any improvements that could be seen PM me

Also, I'm not so good at spelling so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes tell me.

This story should be regularly updated every week however I'm still figuring out the plot and there might be some updates when I have spare time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything all the credit goes to JK Rowling

"POP" the only sound heard in an eerily silent Godrick's hollow as James and Lily Potter appeared after a dinner at the Black manor in Derbyshire. Where they were entertained by James' friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. As per usual the trio of Marauders were up to no good in old fashion style this time however instead of stealing fire whiskey from McGonnigal they just raided the manors wine cellars in hopes of finding a more daring drink.

Suddenly James and Lily felt a tremor in their manors wards causing them both to become drowned in panic doing the only thing they both new they could. Invigorating their hope that both their children were safe no matter the odds both sprinted towards the fireplace to floo to their home in Godrick's Hollow.

Just as Lily and James reached the floo they had Sirius and Remus hot on their heels ready to question them about their sudden premature leave they both saw the panic pain and how scared they were in their eyes and instantly knew that only one thing could cause that panic crazed look in their eyes. Harry and Jack were in danger.

All four of them floo'd to Godrick's Hollow with hope only driving them on however when they got their all they could do was gape at the damage done to the cottage for what seemed like hour but only seconds and charged off each individual screaming "Harry" and "Jack" in pure panic.

As they barged through the door they saw the cold lifeless form of Rose (the squib who lived next door who agreed to look after the twins for tonight) surrounded by turned over chairs and furniture with a crack running down from the ceiling and walls showing the destruction caused to their home. This however snapped them out of their reverie and caused them all to go pale in the sinking feeling of their losses. Until a cry was heard upstairs from the Nursery.

They all scrambled up the stairs to the Nursery. And their they saw both their children in their cots surrounded by debris from the roof. As they scoured the room for any threats they saw Lord Voldemort's robes on the floor in a messy pile.

As the four approached the cots they saw Harry was relatively unharmed from the affair, however Jack had blood sweeping across his forehead in the shape of a wand on his forehead with splinters sticking out of it which Lily carefully removed to help her Baby.

As soon as Remus saw the twins were safe he rushed downstairs to floo Dumbledore to get him to see what happened at the Potter house.

A few hour later the Potters and their friends had calmed down and were relieved at the fact both children were resting soundly in their cribs.

At this time Dumbledore appeared through the floo and called greeted all of them and insisted upon seeing the twins and they earnestly agreed as they too wanted to know what happened.

After a bit of expecting the twins he discovered that they both were fine however something caught his eye on Jack's head and he inspected closer discovering a mark on his forehead in the shape of the wand "so it's you" he muttered to himself and turned to the four people behind him.

"James Lily I know this might be hard to hear" Dumbledore stated. "but I know what happened tonight was no accident Voldermort came here to kill your family however when he got to Jack and Harry and tried to kill Jack" Dumbledore paused momentarily "Jack used a power from within him I believe he used this to save himself and his brother from Voldermort sending the killing curse back at him." Dumbledore explained pausing for extra effect "Jack is the Boy-Who-Lived I know this is hard to believe but Jack will need training for when he is older as I fear Voldermort may return"

"But Headmaster how can he return from the dead" James inquired

"I fear he may try to return through any means possible" Dumbledore answered solemnly

"what of Harry Professor" complained Lily

"Jack is more important than Harry Lily and Jack will need to come first surely you can understand why" retorted Dumbledore

"I understand sir" replied Lily

"Good well I'll see all of you soon especially you James, Lily" stated Dumbledore

After that night, nothing was the same slowly a prophecy foretold thousands of years ago was being fulfilled unnoticed by anyone just like the child in time to come

Author's note

Thank you everyone who viewed, followed, favourited and reviewed I thank you all soo much for doing that as each of view through just doing what you did motivated me to carry on and strive forward with the story


	3. Chapter 3

Two years after Voldermort had 'died' the Potter family moved back to Potter Manor as they no longer needed to be in hiding as their little boy hero Jack had killed Voldermort and at such a feat was hailed the saviour of the wizarding world and dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived for something he did as a babe getting recognition for his triumph from everyone that set eyes upon him. Unfortunately however people tended to forgot he had a twin but no one cared about poor Harry after that night sure James and Lily remembered him and gave him food and a home but Harry was ignored regardless and as such a love starved a child he would try and prove to his parents he was worthy of their attention by levitating toys and summoning them as well however his efforts were not seen as they were done by him by James and Lily but by Jack so Jack was doted on for his accidental magic but harry was left gaping with eyes chilling a few degrees every time this happened.

Lily and James were in the lounge area of the manor with Jack playing with his toys and the like laughing boisterously as James and Jack rolled around on the floor in heap of giggles as they were having a tickle fight which James was badly losing, but all nonsense stopped as Lily stepped in with a loving spark in her eye as she watched her husband and son play on the floor, however she broke out of her reverie and interrupted "sometimes I wonder who's the child James you or Jack" with mirth in her voice eye rolling at James' shocked expression causing Jack to laugh harder at his father' o shaped mouth.

Whilst this was happening no one noticed the child in the doorway witnessing how happy his family was without him with his heart ready to burst Harry left the shadows behind the poor scrambling up to his room as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

It was the 31st of July Harry and Jack's fourth birthday and they were having a party for the event meaning all the family's friends were round for the occasion even uncle Remus and Sirius who seemed to always remember little Harry unlike anyone else.

As the party was about to start James and Lily with Jack were waiting by the floo for the guests to arrive. One by one the Bones', Abbotts, Longbottom's and the Weasleys all arrived greeting the birthday boy and his parents. As the party was in full swing jack asked his parents "Mom Dad Where's Uncle Seri and Uncle Remus" with big brown eyes looking up at them James and Lily were distracted as both accusing parties arrived through the floo walking towards them gracefully.

"and that son I believe that answers your question"

"Uncle Seri Uncle Remus" exclaimed Jack as he launched himself at the two causing them to stumble backwards from his sudden hug.

"careful their Jack were not as young as we used to be and you're getting bigger Prongslet" stammered out Sirius as he tried to catch his breath.

"Uncle Siri where's my present" cried Jack impatiently

"right here" chuckled Sirius ruffling Jacks already messy hair

"Yayyyyy" screamed Jack as he unwrapped the present revealing the present a new training broomstick

"so, do you like it" chuckled Sirius with mirth

He didn't get a verbal response so much as a hug tackling him to the ground.

Just as Jack finished thanking Sirius for his present he turned to Uncle Remus expectantly. Just as he did this Remus removed a small package from his coat pocket tapping it with his wand watching it grow to full size. After Remus finished the spell he placed it in front of Little Jack.

Just like before Jack ripped through the wrapping paper enthusiastically. However, when he got to the present it he paused momentarily as he inspected the book and then turned to Uncle Remus awkwardly and said "thank you for the book Uncle Remus as he ran off and deposited it on the mountain of presents he already received mingling in with the rest of the children.

As Jack left Remus and Sirius turned to James and Lily after spying the room and not seeing a raven haired and emerald eyed boy in the room Sirius asked the unanswered question "where's Harry?" inquired Sirius. "up in his room probably" replied James icily however the tone going unnoticed to his friends.

"aww I was hoping to give him his presents just as much as Moony I expect" replied Sirius casually

"just hand them here we'll give them to him later" said Lily hoping to change subject as Sirius and Remus handed over the presents.

Harry was reading his fairy tale book reading his favourite story of the three brothers when he heard loud voices coming from downstairs as he walked down the stairs the voices became louder and more exuberant coming from the ball room so as Harry reached the door slowly turning the handle Harry had to stifle a gasp as he inspected the room as he read banners showing "Happy Birthday Jack" causing Harry to shed a silent tear as his eyes roamed the room again resting on his uncles and the rest of the guests as they mingled however he was distracted as a house elf popped in with a birthday cake and everyone Started singing "happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Jack Happy Birthday to you" in their unsynchronised voices. This however for Harry was breaking point as he was so blatantly forgotten by his parents and uncles. As his heart shattered and tears started flowing from his eyes Harry did the only logical thing he could and ran back up to his room as the tears wailed from his eyes in rivers flowing freely down his face.

That night when Harry was on the verge of sleep his last thought was

"I am going to show them for abandoning me I will become so powerful that they will beg for forgiveness"

A/N

As I said in the last one thank you everyone who viewed, favourited, followed and reviewed as you motivate me to carry on with the story even when I feel like I should wait another day to write so to all of you thank you as you encourage me to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer for this chapter and the last as I forgot all rights and credits go to JK Rowling I own nothing

As the years went by Harry's once vibrant green eyes became cold with sharp edges to them depicting Harry's hardships as an unwanted child, however within those eyes there was something so powerful so alluring as the swirling emeralds drew you in as if they were gazing into your very soul. For harry these years were next to hell but something caused him to have meaning causing him to gleam with intelligence as he found the Potter library as he scoured through all the books learning at incredible rates as two unnoticed portraits watched the six year old go through mountains of books with unnerving pace and intellect.

The portraits were the late Lord and Lady Potter Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter Nee Black the Late parents of James Charlus Potter. The two portraits watched silently as the Potter Heir read through book after book ready to interrupt the child Dorea called "Child why are you reading all of these books?" as she stared comfortingly at the Child "because I want Mummy and Daddy to pay attention to me" was the innocent and bitter reply to the inquiry leaving the portraits stunned asking themselves how did their son not pay attention to this endearing young man.

"Why don't your parents pay attention to you child" was the soft reply of Dorea to which the child answered "Because they don't have time for me they have time for my brother though" was the heart breaking reply from the child "Child what is your name" asked Dorea "Harry… Harry James Potter" was his childish reply "Well child I'm your grandmother Dorea Potter Nee Black and that man grouching in the portrait behind you is your grandfather Charlus Potter merlin knows if James ever speaks of us."

"I didn't know about you" replied Harry shyly "well now you do" said Dorea with a warm smile" "Harry what books are you reading" inquired Dorea "I was reading a story book about these three brothers who conquered death and each gained a magical item. One brother got a wand that was unbeatable the other brother got a stone which would enable him to see his lost loved ones and the last got a cloak that could make him invisible" cried little Harry childishly as he started giggling uncontrollably "what was the other book you were reading?" asked Dorea kindly "that book was an Occlumency book for beginners" replied Harry scratching his head

"Why are you reading that?" inquired Dorea "Because I overheard Dumbledore saying he'd have to teach Jack when he was older and I wanted to know what it was" replied Harry cautiously "Did you understand what you read in the book Harry" asked Dorea to which Harry bobbled his head side to side to childishly "well then Harry come here and I'll help explain" said Dorea kindly

After hours of Practicing occlumency with Dorea Harry was left tired and hungry because he missed Lunch so Harry went down to the kitchens where the majority of the house elves resided. After knocking on a wooden door Harry walked inside to be bombarded by the elves calling "young master Harry" joyfully however one House elf came up to him and asked "How can Daisy be serving you's young master Harry" to which Harry replied "umm Daisy can I have a few sandwiches" asked Harry as his tummy rumbled which he tried to cover up in embarrassment. "Daisy can be doing that for you" cried the over excited house elf and went off to get the requested food for the young master Harry. Within a few minutes Harry was sitting in the library next to the portrait of Dorea Potter after profusely thanking Daisy for the sandwiches Harry and Dorea continued with their occlumency lesson until it was nearing 6 o'clock when Harry said "goodnight Grandma I'll see you tomorrow" as he skipped away leaving Dorea staring at the little boy as he skipped away with affection clearly in her eyes.

AN

I know this is a very short chapter but this was just a chapter explaining for the future why Harry will be so intelligent and powerful when he gets to Hogwarts because I didn't want Harry to be inexplicably strong without good reasons.

Thank you everyone for reading, viewing, favouriting, following and reviewing because it motivates and encourages me to put up more chapters and start working on posting them faster than the week between new chapters I was originally going to do. So again thank you everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I own nothing all rights go to JK Rowling

After a year of practicing Occlumency with Grandma Dorea Harry had finally become a master Occlumens one of the few on the world. As a given Harry could remember anything he wanted to as his mind sifted through everything he learned and organised it in to neat books upon his library mindscape waiting to be opened by him only.

"Grandma Dorea?" cried harry jovially "Yes Harry?" was her reply "can I start leaning magic" he asked expectantly looking up at her with big shimmering emerald eyes however was interrupted when a gruff voice called out "You should come to me if you wanted to learn magic Grandson"

Startled Harry turned to face the portrait of his grandfather Charlus Potter "Grandfather?" was the meek question of Harry "Yes it is I young Harry and you have no need to fear me I have been listening to everything my wife has taught you over the last year and I fully accept your request of learning magic and I will be your teacher young man" explained Charlus closely expecting Harry's face he carried on "however if I'm teaching you magic I want you to learn wizarding etiquette from my wife, is that acceptable?"

"yes grandfather" came the even tone from Harry showing no emotion however if you looked into the glowing emerald eyes you could see tears of unbridled happiness threatening to spill from his eyes"

"Good, now why don't we start your magic lessons hmm?" asked Charlus to which his reply was enthusiastic nodding from Harry "Now before we start I want you to understand in magic there is no light or dark magic however in beliefs there are so never mix them up with each other ok?" said Charlus "Now I want you to read a book on the basics and principles of magic okay? It should be on the second-row top bookshelf okay?" called Charlus as Harry bounded away to gather the book he needed to read and after he found it he full on sprinted back to his grandfather's portrait where he plopped himself down and started to read.

It was the day after Jack's 8th birthday and Dumbledore said he would come over today as he had something important to tell them about Jack.  
"jack! Jack!" shouted Lily "What Mum?!" shouted Jack back "Professor Dumbledore will be here soon and wants to see us so get down here and help prepare for his arrival" all but screamed Lily as she ran a wavering hand through her silky red hair.

After they finished setting up for their meeting with Dumbledore the floo flashed and where there was once nothing appeared Dumbledore standing in his eccentric robes with his Merlin like beard and half-moon spectacles peering at the Potter family inspecting them and skimming over their minds with passive Legillimency seeing the surface thoughts of their minds. After Dumbledore finished he broke the silence "ah hello James, Lily and Jack I hope to find you all in health" to which he got a chorus of "Yes Headmaster" from them "Now I believe we should get down to business" said Albus "okay professor what do you want to talk about" asked James

"I want to start training Jack over the summer holidays from this year onwards so I'm extending an invitation for you three to stay at Hogwarts over the summer holidays" explained Albus with twinkling eyes. "But headmaster isn't he too young for magic" inquire Lily "No Lily he still may be young but he is Voldemort's equal and we all know Voldemort will soon rise again so we need to have Jack trained so that he stands a chance" Briefed Albus with steel and determination in his voice.

"okay Albus we accept anything so that my baby doesn't get hurt!" cried Lily Potter to which all the headmaster offered was a small warm grandfatherly smile as his pawn was soon to be fully under his control.

After a year of training in wizarding etiquette and magic Harry had started moving onto Politics with Grandma Dorea as he was still currently the Potter Heir until his Heirship was given to Jack of is he was disowned so he needed to be trained as he was presumed to be the future Lord Potter. However, his lessons with Grandpa Charlus had moved onto second year material in Charms, Defence, Transfiguration and Runes however he was only able to do theory until he got a wand or learned wandless magic. Furthermore, he was still doing first year material in potions and Arithmancy as well as Herbology and Astrology.

Whilst Harry was with Grandpa Charlus training his magic he was reading some books he found in the library one was talking about how someone's physical health affected how strong their magic was and how long they could stay in a fight for, so Harry decided every morning he would start running laps around the Potter Manor's estate and doing push ups and sit ups to get his body fit. However, the other book talked about how when someone found their core they became more in tune with their magic making wandless magic more susceptible to flow without a wand so Harry also for a month straight every night meditated in his room sitting on the floor spending hour after hour searching until he found his core. However, when he found his core it wasn't like the book described as a large container filled to the brim of magic it was an ocean roaring to be released from its bindings. So, with complete unwavering concentration Harry focused on a book sitting in front of him and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" as to his amazement the book in front of him started levitating at eye level with him until he cancelled the charm with a whispered "Finite" watching in amazement as the book slowly fell back to the ground.

AN

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter I know it's still kind of short but it's still all building up to later chapters.

Also a another thank you to everyone who Viewed, Favourited, Followed and reviewed I'll see you all in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I own nothing all credits go to JK Rowling

It was the 31st of July 1991 Harry James Potter was resting in his bed reading a book on the Animagus transformation after hearing Grandpa Charlus murmur about it when he didn't think Harry was able to hear him. So, Harry naturally scoured the transfiguration part of the library where he should find the book and alas he did. After reading through the first few pages Harry was intrigued and wondered whether he should try and become one when he was ready for the process.

After turning the last page of the Animagus book Harry heard a pecking on the window to the library, where he saw an owl relentlessly trying to get In. So, Harry opened the window to let the owl in. As Harry let the owl in it landed on the armrest of the chair next to the portraits of Grandma Dorea and Grandad Charlus as they peered almost eagerly and expectantly at the owl as if they already knew what the owl was here for.

"Good morning Harry" came the Jovial call from Dorea as Charlus called "Happy Birthday Grandson" as he saw Harry appear around the corner. "Morning Grandma and thank you Grandfather" replied Harry with a half-smile. "Why don't you open it dear" said Dorea kindly as Harry walked over to the owl and plucked the letter from its beak as he scratched it behind its ear before it flew off out the window it came in from leaving Harry alone with his Grandparents with the letter.

"It's a Hogwarts letter" said Harry thinking out loud as Charlus and Dorea watched Harry with similar looks of mirth "I've been accepted into Hogwarts" said Harr peeking at his Grandparents reactions however was ecstatic at his grandparents looks of love, pride and kindness at him the neglected child the normal child to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You know what this means Harry" exclaimed Charlus to which he received a raised inquiring eyebrow "No?" he asked, "You need to go to Diagon Alley to get your school equipment and your wand Harry" Charlus pointed out as he chuckled at Harry's pout.

After an hour of convincing from Charlus and Dorea Harry stalked down the Hallway from the library to the lounge as he walked down the stairs he heard chatter from down the hall to the lounge and creeped to the door and peered into the room to see Jack, Lily, Sirius, Remus and James ready to leave however as he silently entered the room no one noticed him as they one by one floo'd to Diagon alley.

Slowly Harry approached the fireplace after waiting 5 minutes for them leave so they wouldn't catch him when he appeared in the alley. As he stepped in the fireplace after getting a handful of floo powder he shouted "Diagon Alley!" as his world swirled into a whirlpool of colours and abruptly stopped and he tumbled out of the fireplace and muttered under his breath "I must get Grandma to teach me" and peered around his surroundings and saw he was in a bar which to his memory from his Grandparents conversations that this was The Leaky Cauldron and the entrance should be just to the left hand side of the pub where an substantial amount of light was creeping in.

As he walked over to the entrance he tapped his finger over the bricks that stood out from his magic sensitivity and was greeted with the wall shifting aside as he gained entrance to the Alley and was stunned. The Alley was full of life as he was bombarded with so many distractions ranging from their clothes to the ambient magic in the area however as this was happening he forgot he didn't have any money so as he was panicking he spotted a magnificent pearl white building near the back of the visible Alley which he recognised from his Grandmothers etiquette lessons and was focusing on his lessons on Goblins as. he slowly approached the bank.

In his excitement of being in the wizarding world for the first time he could remember and rushed to the nearest teller and said, "Hello master Goblin may your gold flow and your enemies be at your feet" in Gobbledegook however this stunned the teller and he fell of his chair in his surprise however quickly recovered his wits and replied, "Hello respectful Sir what business do we have for you Mr...?" asked the Goblin "Harry, Harry Potter" he replied, "Ah Heir Potter your parents were here earlier with your twin and Lord Black and Remus Lupin however, I sense you're here alone aren't you?" inquired the Goblin "Yes Master Goblin" returned Harry "now Heir Potter what business do you wish to do?" the Goblin replied "I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault" stated Harry "do you have your key Heir Potter" asked the Goblin however he was greeted with surprised eyes the boy looked a little guilty "ah I see you don't have your key do you? Don't fret Heir Potter all we need to do is a blood test" said the Goblin as he handed over a bowl, parchment and quill with a ceremonial knife inside the bowl.

"Now Heir Potter all we need is three drops of blood on the parchment and it will show us if you are who you really are" exclaimed the Goblin. When Harry went to cut his wrist with the knife he got nervous however he decided o press on with a brief surge of pride drowning his nerves and he cut and held his wrist over the parchment and after three drops struck it to his amazement his wrist knitted itself together as if the incident never happened. After a minute of waiting as the quill scratched the parchment the quill stopped and the Goblin looked up and said, "we can have another key made for you as you are who you say you are however make sure not to lose this one" stated the Goblin.

"Mr Potter would you like to do a blood line test to see if you are heir to any other houses?" asked the Goblin to which his reply was a sharp nod of confirmation "you will need to do this again" explained the goblin as he handed Harry the Ceremonial bowl and Parchment with the quill and knife and they repeated to the process however he was stunned into silence as the results came through…

AN:

Sorry for the cliff hanger but wanted to save the next bit for the next chapter.

And again thank you to everyone whose viewed, favourited, followed and reviewed as it makes me want to stay on this schedule and upload the next chapter the same time instead of pushing it back a few days to focus a little bit more on school so again everyone thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I own nothing all credits go to JK Rowling

Master Grip hook looked down at the blood line and was blown away "Heir Potter I believe you should keep some of these to yourself" suggested Grip hook as he handed the parchment over the to the aforementioned boy who looked quizzically at the Master Goblin until his eyes rested on the parchment which read

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Heirships to:**

 **Gryffindor**

 **Slytherin**

 **Peverell**

 **Potter**

 **Black (Heir Presumptive)**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Multi-Animagus**

 **Betrothal Contracts:**

 **None Thus Far**

Harry stared in shock at the parchment not just because his name was Hadrian not boy or unwanted Harry. Harry was dumbfounded and spoke up "Master Goblin how is this possible?" asked Hadrian referring to the heirships he had. "Heir Potter anything is possible however, I'd personally search the vaults of the aforementioned house see if any have a family tree or diary's maybe even portraits like your Grandparents" suggested Grip Hook "I'd rather like that if that's possible Master Goblin" replied Hadrian to the Master Goblin who got up and waddled down the hall to a dark stairway which lead to the cart with Hadrian following him Grip Hook pointed his finger at the cart which Hadrian took for get in the cart as the Master Goblin hopped on the back.

Just as Hadrian had settled into the cart it took of spiralling down into the depths of the bank where the most secure and protected vaults resided. Just as Hadrian was about to throw up the cart lurched to a sudden stop outside a vault name Vault 3 "This vault, this vault is the vault of Gryffindor" exclaimed the Master Goblin as he got an iron bracelet with thousands of keys upon it, which he inspected for the vault key to Vault 3. The Goblin Master gave a cry of triumph as he found the aforementioned key and plunged it into the key hole of the door to which you heard creaking locks as the door clanked and clanged until the vault doors slowly opened gradually revealing its contents.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor vault!" exclaimed the diminutive Goblin however he got no reply as Hadrian stared blankly at the vault with thought running through his mind a thousand miles per hour rushing in and out before he could properly even think about them. "Heir Potter?" inquired the Master Goblin breaking him from his reverie. "Sorry Master Goblin I was stuck in thought" explained the boy to which the Goblin gave a slight dip of the head and gesturing forwards encouraging him to enter the vault to which he was assaulted by more gold than he could ever count or even spend in a lifetime. "This vault has over 100 million galleons in it which has been growing considerably over the years through interest you see" explained Grip Hook "wow" whispered Hadrian bewildered however this was picked up by the Goblin who gave him a toothy grin.

Hadrian looked around the vault and saw piles of gold however that wasn't what caught his attention it was the battle armour neatly resting on the walls and the dazzlingly sharp swords resting across the walls next to the armour glistening like diamonds. "Ah you see Godrick Gryffindor was quite the warrior in his day as well as a fine swordsman and duellist one even we Goblins hold in high esteem" remarked Grip Hook. "Heir Potter maybe you should check the other room?" asked the master goblin to which his reply was a sharp nod as he lead the Heir to another room where two rings sat upon separate cushions. Hadrian was about to ask what these were for however Grip Hook beat him to it and explained "These are the Lord and Heir ring" letting Hadrian inspect them closer "you can become Lord Gryffindor upon 14 as the houses rules state this" interjected the goblin "what why?" asked Hadrian "These rules were put in place centuries ago and were never changed and back then you were emancipated on your 14th birthday as most people didn't live long because of blood feus, witch hunts and diseases which we have cures for now obviously" explained Grip Hook. "I see" responded Hadrian "you should put the Heir ring upon your right-hand ring finger" said the Goblin as Hadrian slowly approached the cushion which the Heir ring rested and slowly slid it upon his right-hand ring finger. Suddenly, as the ring was placed upon his finger Hadrian was consumed within raw magic of burning red and shimmering gold as the family magic worked upon him for 10 minutes until Hadrian collapsed to the floor and passed out …

"Heir Potter, Heir Potter" called someone as Hadrian awoke groggily struggling to remember anything until it all came rushing back to him how he was heir to so many houses and went to put on the Gryffindor heir ring and was consumed in magic then it was blank. Hadrian looked up and saw the Master Goblin "what happened Master Goblin" asked Hadrian quietly and his reply was "I believe you are now Heir Potter-Gryffindor" called the goblin as Harry rushed towards a mirror and was shocked at what he saw. He had grown taller and his shoulder had become broader not to mention his hair had small rich brown highlights running through his hair as well as his eyes they became more imposing they looked as if they were alive glowing with magic. That was until Harry noticed he felt different he felt more powerful, stronger however his thoughts were broken when he realised he was unconscious and casted a silent wandless tempus and it showed it was 1pm and Harry gave a sigh of relief as he still had time to get his stuff for Hogwarts and see the rest of his vaults.

"Master Grip Hook is it possible to see the Slytherin vault next?" asked Hadrian his reply was "You may see the Peverell vault the Slytherin vault is empty however it is believed that everything within it is within a chamber at Hogwarts which only a true heir of Slytherin can enter." So once again Grip Hook leader Hadrian to the cart which took them to vault 7 where the Peverell vault resided and again the door clunked open due to lack of use and they entered the vault which like the Gryffindor vault it was full on the brim of gold and old tomes however something adjourned to the wall caught his eye. It was a cloak as black as night shimmering against the wall as if it wanted to fade into it, however that gave away to what it was and Harry looked at the invisibility cloak in wonder as he approached it to stuff it into his pocket to take it with him. Harry looked around the room and noticed a doorway leading to another room and slowly approached the door and turned the handle revealing a room that like Gryffindor vault contained the Lord and Heir ring perched upon cushions as dark as night. Hadrian with Grip Hook in tow approached the heir ring and slid it upon his right-hand ring finger and was engulfed in magic much like the Gryffindor family magic however its colour was Black Blue and Purple; unlike last time Hadrian stood where he was and although he grew more he showed no other physical changes but magically he was stronger his magic running more fluidly than before as if an ocean was unleashed. After Hadrian was finished within his vaults he thanked Grip Hook and left Gringotts and headed towards Ollivanders wand store with a skip in his step.

AN

Harry's wand will be in the next chapter as well as what else he will get up to before he goes to Hogwarts

Thank you everyone for viewing, favouriting, following and reviewing so again thank you all of you.

I'm still undecided what house Harry should be in Slytherin of Ravenclaw so can everyone review what house they want Harry to be in and whichever one has the most reviews I will put Harry in that house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I own nothing all credits go to JK Rowling**

Walking down the steps of Gringotts bank Hadrian mentally checked the list of things he needed

 **A wand**

 **Clothing**

 **A familiar**

 **A trunk**

 **School equipment**

With the mental list in place Harry went to find the first on the list. A wand.

Harry remembered Grandma Dorea speaking about Ollivanders and decided to get his wand from the supposed best crafter alive and set off down the alley in stride.

Harry approached an old pristine shop which its sign read Ollivanders fine wand makers since 60BC. After reading this Hadrian stepped into the shop with a bell ringing signalling his entrance and hearing a call from come in coming from the back of the shop Hadrian waited impatiently at the front desk awaiting the store owner. After a few minutes Harry was graced with the presence of Ollivander an old man with wiry white hair flowing down his shoulders, dressed in immaculate clothes with tired wrinkles littering his face, he looked like the definition of a tiring old man past his prime.

"Ah Mr Potter I was wondering when I'd see you" remarked the wand maker "I remember every wand I've sold Mr Potter your fathers wand was 11" Mahogany with a Dragon heartstring a powerful wand made for transfiguration; and your mother 10 and a ¼ " made of Willow with a rather healthy hair of a Unicorn a charms wand, a powerful wand" exclaimed Ollivander eying Harry wondering why he wasn't here earlier like his parents with his brother who got the brother wand.

"Now Mr Potter which is your preferred hand?" inquired Ollivander "I'm ambidextrous" was the quick reply from Harry "interesting very interesting" remarked Ollivander as tape measures measured his arms and hands getting his measurements. After a few minutes Ollivander called "15"" as he searched through his shelves and pulled out a long black box and said "15" holly with a dragon heartstring" as he handed the wand over to Harry who gave it a wave destroying a plant plot.

"Oh no definitely not" said Ollivander as he took the wand back and rummaged the shelves and found another wand and handed it to Harry who gave it a wave but nothing happened and returned it back to Ollivander. After going through a dozen wands Ollivander spoke "I wonder and retreated to the back of the shop out of sight and pulled out a wand box with elegant runes carved on the side which read protection and anti-stealing. Ollivander approached Harry unveiling the wand handing it to Harry and as soon as Harry touched it the wand let burst a deathly cry and surrounded Harry in black, purple and blue magic for a few seconds. When the magic died down Harry emerged staring at the wand intensely and asked, "what was that?"

"That my boy was the wand binding to you Mr Potter something it has never done before. Beware Mr Potter the wand you hold in your hand is a wand of great power with a bloody history. Its 15" made of Elder from the oldest elder tree in the world with the core of a Thestral tail-hair," explained Ollivander Spookily in a deathly voice.

"That will be 40 galleons Mr Potter" who handed the money over without a second thought and left the shop to the creepy man and carried on to his next shop Madam Malkin's.

Harry walked into the store and much like Ollivanders it was clean and was drowning in clothes unlike Ollivanders which was overflowing with wands. Harry looked around the shop looking for an attendant and when he found one he was instantly put on a stool next to a blond boy with straight hair high cheek bones and grey eyes dressed in rich clothes who was looking down upon the attendant with a sneer and kept on shrieking saying, "watch where you put those pins" as he was being dressed up.

Harry chuckled in amusement at the Obviously Pure-Blood child who he believed to be a Malfoy with the trade mark blond hair and almighty personality which he learnt from Grandma Dorea. However, this caused the Malfoy boy to verbally attack him saying, "What do you find so funny?" angrily as he was poked by another needle glaring at the attendant. Harry didn't feel the need to respond to such a stupid question so he ignored the spoiled child and waited for the attendant to come back to him.

The said attendant came back and said, "Hello Sir is it Hogwarts robes you need?" asked the obviously shy girl "yes can I have acromatula silk Hogwarts robes please" demanding rather than asking. The girl gave him a nod and started measuring him and exclaimed, "your robes will be ready in an hour. You may leave the shop as you wait."

After the attendant said this Harry left the shop and was on his Way to get a Familiar. Hadrian was walking to the Eyedrop Emporium and saw the most beautiful bird he had ever seen it had white feathers with black flecks in amongst them however the owl had the most curious eyes full of intelligence and stared at Harry and nodded its head to him as if saying yes I'll be your familiar. After this interaction Harry went into the store and was greeted by an array of animals ranging from frogs to birds and even snakes which he swore he could hear talking but just shook his head in disbelief however he went up to one of the snake enclosures and heard "Another stupid wizard get away!" coming from the snake and Hadrian stifled a gasp even though he knew he was the Heir of Slytherin he had never spoke nor heard a snake before that could however be due to the fact he had never saw one before .

"that's no way to talk to someone" hissed Harry at the snake which if the snake could have looked shocked it did and replied, "A speaker! Please take me with you please speaker" begged the snake "I might, however do you have a name?" asked Harry in Parseltongue. "Yes, I was once known as Hunter Speaker" replied the snake "Ok Hunter I'm going to speak with the owner of the story and try to buy you and the owl I saw" hissed Harry and left to find the owner.

Hadrian walked up to the counter and asked can I have the snowy owl outside and the snake in that enclosure with food for the both of them and an owl perch" demanded Harry to the owner. "are you sure boy that snake is dangerous it's a diamond cross one of the most dangerous magical snakes in the world it's venom can kill you kid" explained the owner however was rebuked by Harry saying, "I know how to handle snakes I'll be fine" as the owner got the owl and the snake from their cage and enclosure with the necessary food requirements and shrunk them for Harry saying, "that will be 100 galleons" which Harry simply handed over and left with the Owl he dubbed Hedwig in her cage and Hunter wrapped around his shoulders.

After Harry had bought his school supplies he returned to Madam Malkin's and payed for his robes and left to Potter Manor with his grandparents who he eagerly wanted to show his new familiars and wand.

 **A/N**

 **Next Chapter Harry will get sorted and meet someone on the train as well as talk to his Grandparents**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story as well as favouriting, following and reviewing as it encourages me to carry on and regularly post the chapters every 4 days instead of doing 1 a week I'm getting either one of two a week out. And thank you everyone for your support and kind words about this story!**

 **Again, everyone review the house Harry is to be sorted into as it's currently tied at 6 with one that is for both**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I own nothing all credits go to JK Rowling

In a rush of colours Harry was back at Potter manor after finishing his shopping for school.

Harry walked to the library to show his grandparents what he acquired whilst in the alley physically as well as literally.

"Grandad Charlus, Grandma Dorea!" cried Harry exuberantly as he entered the library. "Grandson" replied the two in sync with each other sharing a brief chuckle and a wistful smile with each other as they shifted their attention to the said grandson before them.

"so, Harry what have you acquired" asked Dorea "Oh this and that" replied Harry mysteriously. This wasn't unusual to Charlus and Dorea as as a boy Harry was very secretive and not very forthcoming to any adult as he didn't see them as trustworthy thanks to James and Lily because of his neglect through their own hands. Still to this day neither of them could believe that their son could turn into something worse than that Dorea's cousin Walburga, as even she no matter how bigoted she was still cared for Sirius in her own special way after Sirius went against the family's traditions siding with his new-found friends of James, Remus and Peter, even though you couldn't count Peter as much of a friend due to the fact even then he was follower just to a different group unlike later years to a new master.

Harry stood deep in thought about how to express the news to his beloved grandparents. After careful consideration he chose to show his grandparents his wand first and then his familiars and seeing how they act towards that he may reveal his new-found heirships.

Stepping forward so he was easily visible to both portraits Harry slowly withdrew his wand from his jean pocket which he bought a few years ago however he added an adjustment charm to them so when he grew they grew with him.

"This is my wand" exclaimed Harry as he slowly approached the two portraits, lifting his arm so they can visibly see the wand.

Expecting some questions Harry braced himself for their questions however was confronted with them both gasping in shock at the wand they both vividly remembered from the dark days before Voldemort's time.

"Where did you get that wand?" asked Charlus in a wavering voice remembering the catastrophes that wand caused the and the pure evil of the wizard wielding it.

"I got it from Ollivanders" answered Harry simply perplexed at his ancestor's reaction until it clicked in his mind why they were so scared they lived in two wizarding wars however they met their unfortunate end to twenty death eaters at this exact manor nearly fourteen years ago but they weren't scared of Voldermort because he was a minor threat to them compared to

"Grindelwald" exclaimed Harry as he stared at his wand in new found respect and fear asking himself if he would be as powerful and influential as him never bowing before his enemies until Dumbledore snarled Harry inside his brain at the meddlesome old fool.

"Yes, Harry that was his wand" said Charlus his voice still wavering from the mention of Grindelwald and at Harry's incredible deduction skills

"I'm not like him Grandfather" whispered Harry defeatedly scared of losing the only family he recognised

"No Harry you're not like him only in some aspects are you similar to him same as Voldermort as well as Dumbledore as there is one thing you all have in common. You are all powerful however, you are still coming into your inheritance and magical maturity and still you can do wandless magic and spells with little effort" exclaimed Charlus still a little in awe of Harry's abilities for his age some that even grown adults could do.

"Grandfather, Grandmother I have something else to show you" Harry declared as he turned around and released his cloak from his clasps revealing a snake, a diamond cross to be more exact and owl hiding in its cage behind his legs. Harry bent down to open the cage and released the owl and the beautiful bird flew around the room for a few minutes until it rested upon Harry's shoulder using it as a bird stand.

"Oh my what a beautiful owl you have and is that a diamond cross?!" asked Dorea frightened for Harry's safety because of the magical snake's notorious venom.

Harry noticing his Grandmothers discomfort for his safety decided to reveal a secret of his hoping it would calm her "there is nothing to fear grandmother Hunter won't harm me" exclaimed Harry confidently.

"How can you be sure of that" Dorea almost screamed in frustration and worry

"Because I'm a Parseltongue" replied Harry stunning both his Grandparents into silence. Deciding words weren't enough Harry decided to do a demonstration.

"Hunter you should stay near me and hide If I asked you to because as I'm sure you know not many people are fond of snakes in this world, some of those people being my family" spat Harry hissing in Parseltongue to which the snake nodded its head in reply in confirmation shocking his grandparents with his ability to speak to snakes.

"How asked Dorea there are no Parseltongue's in the Black nor Potter family so how do you possess this trait" inquired Dorea

"I don't know" replied Harry

"this definitely needs more research" called Charlus excited at the opportunities of Harry's ability of Parseltongue adding a new variety of spells to his already impressive repertoire.

Harry feeling more confident in his Grandparents reactions to his last secret he felt they were trustworthy for his heirships.

"Grandad, Grandma there's one more thing" started Harry slightly nervous "I'm heir to several important houses excluding the Potters obviously" stated Harry pausing for effect "and some are not looked upon with great reverence. I am the Heirs to Gryffindor. Slytherin and Peverell" finished Harry peering at his grandparents curious about their reactions to his revelation.

"Did you say Slytherin…" started Dorea until she was but off by Charlus calling "Gryffindor I knew we were related to them but no one has been able to claim the heirship let alone the lordship as every Potter until you has been rejected" said Charlus jovially looking at Harry with respect and familiar love " Now Peverell if I remember right in Godricks Hollow there is a grave there with Ignotus Peverell upon the gravestone with a funny symbol on it" explained Charlus " and much like the Gryffindor heirship no Potter has been found worthy by magic until you" finished Charlus.

"Your forgetting Slytherin love. How are you the heir of Slytherin the last known heir was Voldermort himself" inquired Dorea perplexed.

"That I don't know" Harry replied leaving the three of them deep in thought each making their own theories to how Harry was the heir of Slytherin to no avail.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this chapter I know it didn't have much in it but I wanted to build a bit of a relationship between Harry and his grandparents upon from where I left it.**

 **Thank you everyone for voting where they would want Harry to be sorted so you will see in the Next chapter where he will be sorted.**

 **And again the final thank you to everyone who reads this story and even goes further to review, favourite and follow.**

 **Review what you think all thoughts are welcome from criticism and positive comments as that allows me to grow as a writer through my mistakes and your verbal feedback. I'll also try to reply to as many of you as I can which I should have been doing from the start.**

 **Peace out thank you all again**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I own nothing all rights and credits go to JK Rowling**

September 1st, 1991

With his Trunk already packed Harry was sitting in the library reading a book on the Animagus transformation waiting for his parents to leave with his pig of a brother who had filled out into a beached whale which resembled James Potter to the last detail from eye colour to his scruffy hair, however Jack had Lily's heart shaped face where his resemblance to his mother died due to how dominant James' genes were in him making him a clone of the despicable man in Harry's opinion, which meant little to anyone as no one even remembered Jack had a twin. What a shock and scandal it would be in the Pure-blood circles for them to learn of the neglect he suffered at the hands of his parents, as in Pure-blood society children were sacred and things to protect from danger due to the limited amount of magical blood.

Harry had started getting bored casting a silent tempus from his wand Harry saw the charm work producing the time showing it to be 10am meaning his parents would soon leave with Jack so they could be in the spotlight once again bathing in the publicity they receive as the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever they are calling him now thought Harry irritated by his line of thought and waited for his parents to leave and again went back to his book.

His Parents and Jack had just left so Harry after saying his final goodbyes to his grandparents left through the floo to boards the Hogwarts Express.

Harry Landed on the platform to be greeted with the image of his so called parent and brother being mauled in paparazzi as his brother posed for the cameras with his head inflating more than usual strutting as if he was peacock for them making them coo in delight as if he was still a baby.

Sneering at the sight Harry departed the sight to get on the train and walked down the carriages until he found an empty one near the back putting his trunk on the holders and sitting down on one of the seats and started reading once again his Animagus book so he could prepare for the transformation.

Harry was reading his book and was about to put it into his trunk so that he could take a quick nap before they got to Hogwarts however just before he was about to get down for a nap someone barged into his compartment.

"Excuse me have you seen a toad a boy called Neville lost his toad?" asked the obviously muggle born girl due to her blatant lack of manor and overly excited nature

"Excuse me have you heard of knocking" replied Harry snapping harshly at the frizzy haired buck toothed brunette. The girl in question blushed for a second however pushed on "Your rather rude you know" said the girl in frustration "Say the girl who barged into my compartment" Harry replied coldly seething inside at her insolence.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she said with so much self-importance that her head barely fitted inside the compartment "and who exactly are you?" said the girl thinking herself to be more important than him

"Hadrian James Potter heir to the Potter fortune among others. Now leave you silly little girl as your pushing my patience" Harry nearly screamed at the impotent girl as he gave a wave of his wand and with a bang she was thrown out of his compartment.

Daphne Greengrass was in a compartment with her friend Tracey Davis talking about which houses they were going to be sorted in "I think I'm going to either be sorted in to Slytherin or Ravenclaw" started Daphne "I can't see myself being in Gryffindor I don't have enough patience to deal with those idiots every day. I suppose Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad but its reputation is not something I want to be involved with even though their key strengths are hard work and loyalty their weaknesses are their pure cowardice and how frightened they get from next to nothing" finished Daphne as Tracey nodded along agreeing with her statements.

"You know Tracey father just had another proposal from the Malfoys" stated Daphne

"did he accept" asked Tracey scared for her friend

"Merlin know, but I'm not sure how much more longer he can reject them for until they back him into a corner and force him to accept the contract" said Daphne with tears glistening in her eyes as she knew if she were to be married to Malfoy she would be nothing more than a trophy wife and be expected to bear heirs for him with no career. That was not something Daphne wanted as she herself had ambitions and wanted to become a potions mistress when she was older as she had quite a hand for potions.

However, her train of thought was cut off when she heard screaming and a loud bang from the compartment next door and being the curious young girl she was and went to explore the noise hoping she might be able to get some dirt on people.

When she was about to enter the compartment she remembered her Pure-blood training and knocked on the door and opened it.

When she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of a boy with silky black hair glowing emerald eyes and high cheek bones pointing out the fact he was Pure-blood. He was unnaturally tall for his age and was quite muscular and fit if first looks said anything. Thinking about all the Yule-tide balls she had gone to she realised she had never seen him before at any of them so there was a chance he wasn't as Pure-blood as he looked.

Harry counted to ten mentally to try and reign in his temper and was succeeding until he heard a knock on the compartment door and the door sliding open making him tense at the sound he turned around to look at the intruder however, was taken back from the beautiful blonde that stood in the doorway who was petite in height with a slim waist with growing assets and sparkling blue eyes making you stare at them and their individual uniqueness.

"Yes?" asked Harry breaking the silence between them

"I heard a noise coming from your compartment" she stated composed as a Pure-blood should be

"Ah sorry about that a muggle born annoyed me" he replied seeing her eyes flash in recognition and sympathy he went to introduce himself to her bowing low taking her hand and kissing her knuckles he said, "Hadrian Potter at your service" as he retreated from her outstretched hand

As he expected her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish for a few seconds, however she shook her head a few time to recompose herself and asked, "Potter as in the brother of Jack Potter" in a horrified voice remembering the overweight bully.

"Yes unfortunately" replied Harry his voice full of spite

"You don't like them?" she asked to which he replied a resounding "No"

"I see" she said looking down at her feet

"I'm Daphne Greengrass" she said doing a small curtsey to Harry as she left the compartment to go tell Tracey about her meeting with the other Potter.

A/N

Thank you everyone for all the support you have given me to write this story as well as the constructive criticism in your reviews as well which I am trying to incorporate into this story as I go on.

Again thank you everyone for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story as it encourages me to carry on this story.

Next chapter we will see Harry sorted into his house either with or without Daphne Greengrass in it.

Sorry guys about the short chapter I'm trying to make them longer I really am I'm just not used to doing long writing.

For the last time thank you everyone Peace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I own nothing all credits go to JK Rowling**

"First years. First years follow me!" shouted the giant of a man slurring his words as they boomed over the conversations ensuing around him. After getting everyone's attention he lead them down to some boats at an old dock. "four to a boat" he slurred again as the students got in fours and boarded the small boats.

Hiding in his robes to cover himself from the torrid rain Harry followed the huge man towards a dock yard with excited whisperings which he couldn't quite decipher but he didn't need to he already knew what they were whispering about or rather who.

After hearing the four to a boat rule Harry quickly jumped into a boat ignoring his surroundings not realising he got in the same one as the girl he acquainted earlier in the train ride.

A great castle stood in front of them impervious to the weather, awe-inspiring to every person who had their first look at it which was the desired effect from the boat rides which was well worth the dreadful weather to see a glimpse of the castle in it's true glory.

Again after seeing the castle the students ensued into gossiping about the sheer size and in a particular view beauty of the castle not realising they were approaching the dock due to them all being deep in conversation except one lonesome boy covered in black of his robes.

Once they had docked they were led by the giant again to the doors just before the great hall where he stopped and greeted a professor "The first years just as planned" slurred the giant to the elderly looking woman who had numerable wrinkles on her stern face with feline eyes dressed in scandalous green considering which house she was head of though the few that recognised here due to meeting her or from their parents telling them about the school.

Just in front of Harry to his irritation was his brother Jack and from his deductions a Weasley from his ginger hair and the quality of his robes which to say the least were poor 'just like his family' added Harry as an afterthought. The next thing Harry heard with his acute hearing was from the Weasley saying "I hears we have to fight a troll well that's what my brothers told me" the Weasley whispered to his brother nervously however, Harry heard this and had to hide a vicious sneer behind his occlumency mask to not draw attention to himself.

"First Years wait here to be sorted" exclaimed the professor as she fled down the hall causing the students to chatter amongst themselves but were interrupted by a scream from an obviously muggle-born girl from the pitch and the fact there were ghost floating around them greeting the first years hoping they would be in their houses particularly the Fat Friar.

Just as the Professor was approaching again a blonde boy stepped in front of Jack and proffered his hand saying, "I'm Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy fortune. I believe we should be friends" waiting with bated breath as Jack's face turned from a warm smile from the Weasley to a sneer as he replied, "Fuck Off You Death Eater spawn why would I want to be friends with you!" Jack nearly screamed as his face contorted with rage at the 'Death Eater spawn' as he forcefully pushed him away to the shock of the approaching professor.

"Mr Potter detention and you haven't even been sorted and you have already lost 50 points to the house you will be sorted in." said the professor sounding almost disappointed in his brother though Harry mentally snorting as she didn't realise what a disappointment he really was.

"Were ready follow me " called the Professor pushing the great doors open breaking Harry from his thought as they were lead through the hall and were told to line up next to a chair with a hat on it as the professor started calling names

 **"** **Hannah Abbot!"**

 **"** **Hufflepuff!"**

 **"** **Susan Bones!"**

One by one the names were called causing the great hall to erupt in applause after each name where the students joined their house mates. Harry was paying attention to the sorting waiting for his turn until he heard her name

 **"** **Daphne Greengrass!"**

The hat sat on her head for several minutes until it shouted

 **"** **Slytherin!"**

 **"** **Draco Malfoy!"**

 **"** **Slytherin!"**

Again Harry stopped listening until he heard

 **"** **Jack Potter"**

curious to where his brother would be sorted due to the fact of his massive ego and greed being defining Slytherin traits but he was loyal in a way to his parents mused Harry as the hall drowned in whispers about The-Boy-Who-Lived

 **"** **Gryffindor!"** the hat screamed after several minutes upon Jack's head leaving Harry to be next suddenly feeling nervous he steeled himself behind his occlumency shields and stared imperiously shoulders back head held high back straight as he heard

 **"** **Hadrian Potter"**

Suddenly the hall was engulfed in whispers wondering if he was Jack's twin, however during this Jack just sneered at his unworthy twin hating the small amount of attention he was getting due to their shared name.

Slowly approaching the chair walking like a proper pure-blood graceful yet to others he also had a predatory walk as well as deadly showing his magical power even at his tender age was astronomical.

Sitting in the chair Harry did a once over the hall with inquisitive eyes and waited for the hat to be dropped on his head by the professor.

Feeling a weight upon his head Harry panicked and rose his occlumency shields to the max hoping to keep the hat out, however heard amused chuckling in his head "impressive young Heir however I need to sort you so please lower your shields" asked the hat mentally, sensing Harry's reluctance it stated, "don't fret young heir I can't reveal your secrets" causing Harry to relax letting the hat in.

"Oh my what a wonderful mind you have young Heir you could almost go anywhere you are cunning to a fault but you also are loyal to those you trust which are too few but that may grow over the years" stated the hat pausing "Hmm you also value knowledge but believe knowledge isn't everything interesting. You are also brave so very brave but that isn't your defining character. Your ambition to be seen to be recognised to mean something to someone is your defining trait good luck in your endeavours young heir" stated the hat for the last time until it screamed in joy

 **"** **Slytherin!"**

However this time no one clapped everyone was stunned into silence due to the unexpected placement of the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived to Slytherin no less, however eventually there were some slow quite claps here and there in the deathly quiet hall

After joining his house table Harry was shunned no one would talk to him or even sit next to him so he was stuck at the end of the table by himself like always he mused, however he didn't notice the piercing blue eyes staring at him calculatingly during the meal.

The Headmaster Dumbledore stood up preparing to do his quick warning speech

"AS you all know the forbidden forest is out of bounds and anyone caught there shall serve detention. Also, this year the corridor off to the side of the stairs on the third floor is out of bounds and if anyone were to go there they shall die a painful premature death" stated Dumbledore peering round the room "Now off you pop to bed" exclaimed the eccentric old man

 **A/N**

 **And there you have it Harry's a Slytherin as well as Daphne I'm sorry to the people who wanted Ravenclaw it came down to a coin toss with heads being Slytherin and tails being Ravenclaw and you all read the result.**

 **Sorry again as you all say it and know it the chapters are too short I'm not ignoring you I just can't physically at the moment force myself to type for that long as I don't want to ramble and ruin the chapter so when I've finished this story or when I have time I will edit all the posted chapters and condense several chapters into one so they have a bit more in them.**

 **And lastly thank you everyone for let alone reading this it means so much to me and special thank you to everyone who follows, favourites and reviews as it shows me that people are enjoying the story making me want to continue and not abandon it due to school work needing the extra time for a boring homework project.**

 **And for the final time thank you everyone peace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I own nothing and all credits go to JK Rowling**

After following the Slytherin prefects to the common room he ignored most of their speech as it was mostly about how they were superior but he knew every single eye was on him showing both disgust and intrigue however not many true Slytherins still exist due to mass amounts of magical blood spilt over the last century through magical wars.

Harry still zoned out heard his last name spat at him "Potter are you listening?!" snapped the boy prefect to which he sneered "yes obviously can't you tell?" said Harry sneering at the boy.

"You should learn your place Potter kneel in front of your superiors half-blood your name means nothing here we are no Dumbledore followers" warned and demanded the boy ferociously spitting at Harry

"No maybe you should kneel?" implored Harry almost commanding him to daring him to challenge him so he could show who was the real predator here not these wannabes.

"You shall pay Potter" snapped the boy as he drew his wand from his robes pointing it at Harry as the Slytherins in the common room moved away leaving room for the two boys to duel if necessary which was quite laughable for a first year on his first day to challenge a fifth year to a duel considering they had five years more of magical education compared to them.

The prefect aimed his wand at Harry seeing he hadn't even drawn his wand yet he screamed "Reducto" watching satisfaction as the spell flew towards the first year however he was in for a rude awakening as Harry's wand flicked into his hand and wordlessly a pure white shield expelled from the wand absorbing his spell and to his surprise it came shooting back at him so fast he couldn't even react and was slammed into a wall on the other side of the common room and crumpled to the floor in pain crying for someone to take him to professor Snape which cause Harry to give out a cold laugh causing those around him to shudder as it sounded so similar to a boy who came fifty years ago like him but different as if they were two apples from the same tree but dropped off from two different branches.

Daphne watched the whole duel in interest not that you could call it a duel and even she after seeing its conclusion knew it had a massive impact in the houses social standing as it was unprecedented for a first year to beat a fifth year in a duel meaning Hadrian had already earnt so much respect form the older years that they would consider him on par with a fifth year meaning they would likely leave him alone although put up the house front with him if necessary.

Daphne knowing this knew she had to by the end of this year to either become friends with Potter or earn his protection in some way so she could keep Malfoy and his goons away from here due to the fact Malfoy kept on claiming she would be his future wife so if she was under Potter's protection hopefully Malfoy wouldn't dare to approach her not that she was some damsel in distress just for the pure simplicity of the idea agreed with her.

Watching as the boy slammed into the wall Harry released a cold laugh which surprised even him and he quickly covered up with his occlumency shields and peered around the room analysing the rooms facial impressions gauging their reactions which ranged from fear to shock leaving a few people gaping like fish out of water causing him to smirk in amusement enjoying their gormless expressions, however one pretty blonde he remembered from the train recalling she was the Greengrass Heiress Daphne he murmured to himself as she pierced him with her cold blue eyes looking at him calculatedly. Finally deciding he had enough attention Harry left to the boys dorms to the first year section and picked his room before all the others got here and quickly checked each room choosing the one at the very end of the first year dorm and quickly got to work setting up his own ward system which would near enough incapacitate anyone if they went into his room without his permission or even in extreme cases kill depending on the intent of the intruder as well.

After Harry finished warding he casted a silent tempus seeing the silver numbers shoot out his wand saying it was 10pm so Harry quickly unpacked his belongings and let his familiars onto their respective bird stand and leaving hunter free in his room letting him come and go as he pleases as long as he was not seen by any others which for some reason amused the snake. After finally unpacking Harry collapsed on his bed exhausted quickly falling into a well needed deep sleep ready for tomorrow.

Harry after doing his morning workouts on the black lake moved back inside the great castle at his leisure as he slowly approached the great hall he saw his brother enter the hall followed by his loyal lap dog Weasley. Seeing this Harry held back for a few minutes and then entered the great hall ignoring the looks he was getting as like last night he swiftly moved to the end of Slytherin table and piled a few eggs onto his plate as well as a few sausages taking a few slices of toast off the rack as he went [/pouring himself a glass of orange juice to as he slowly started to eat his meal with all the proper training of a Pure-blood heir he was startled when the Greengrass heiress and her accomplice joined him seating themselves opposite to him peering at him every so often as if they wanted to say something but didn't have the nerve to say it so Harry sighing to himself ignored them waiting for Professor Snape to come down and give him his time table so he could get on with his day rather than be left for people to look at as if he was some circus monkey for their entertainment.

Finally Professor Snape came down handing out each students time table handing over his with reluctance with a permanent sneer on his face as he spat his name causing the blonde ponce otherwise known as Malfoy to giggle like a little girl which was not surprising considering how much of a daddy's girl he was I mean daddy's boy snickered Harry mentally as he continued to eat his meal as if nothing happened until he was interrupted.

"Potter we need to leave charms will start in five minutes" said the Greengrass heiress as her and her friend got up from the table waiting for Harry as he finished his last sausage and rose as well allowing the two to lead him towards the charms classroom where he sat in the back corner with a Animagus book which was charmed to look like a first years spell book.

The diminutive half goblin professor walked through the doors and greeted the class a good morning moving forward to the centre of the room however something in the back corner caught his eye startling him as he had never seen such a thing before as a professor in all his years let alone from a first year "Oh my Mr Potter is it?" asked the professor rhetorically as he started walking towards him "Never in all my years have I seen student walk into this classroom with a book charmed to look like another" this startled Harry making him look like a deer caught in the headlights causing the diminutive professor to chuckle "don't worry Mr Potter I'm sure professor McGonagall will love another of your kind in this world" stated the grinning half goblin as he turned around to the front of the class and stood on his pile of books and started showing them their assignment which was to read up on the levitation charm showing them the wand movements and the incantation he set them to it occasionally correcting and praising students until he came upon Harry the only person not attempting the charm.

"Is there a reason you are not attempting the exercise?" asked Professor Flitwick

"No I don't need to I can already do it" Harry simply stated

"Show me" inquired the professor startled as Harry's wand seemed to flash into Harry's hand and without even saying anything Harry simply jabbed his wand at the feather without an incantation making the feather float in the air levitating perfectly just above Harry's head as he raised an eyebrow smirking at the professor who was sporting like those earlier a fish out of water facial expression as he continuously opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish until he regained his wits shaking his head a few times for good measure.

"Mr Potter I do believe you are full of surprises" cried the diminutive professor as he called the class back to work leaving Harry in the back of the class until the classed finished as he literally bounced to Harry calling " 40 points to Slytherin Mr Potter" as he prepared for his next class

 **AN**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story as much your story as it is mine as you are the people who it is for I'm just your writer so feel free to put all your criticism and compliments as long as it is constructive so I can improve even more as this story progresses so we both have the story we both want**

 **Again thank you everyone who favourited , reviewed and followed it means a lot to me that people even read this story let alone like it**

 **Lastly thank you everyone for reading and peace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I own nothing all credits go to JK Rowling**

"You don't understand Tracey I Need to approach him without him I might as well give up my freedom. I have dreams I don't want to be a trophy wife and have no point for living except to give Malfoy heirs" Daphne spat looking Tracey in the eye as she turned and walked away down the corridors briskly to get to potions before her head of house started foaming from the mouth that one of his snakes was late.

Harry was walking by himself to potions which secretly he was looking forward to as well as defence against the dark arts but he had heard that he was an incompetent buffoon which is quite disappointing thought Harry as he waited outside the classroom. Quickly casting a tempus charm Harry saw he was a few minutes however was interrupted when someone shouted.

"Oi Harry you dirty snake come here mum and dad are going to be so mad at you!"

Of course he has to show up at some point Harry sneered mentally

"What do you want oh mighty one" Harry mocked bowed smirking the whole time raising an eye brow when his brother looked ready to explode

"You should treat me with respect you slimy snake after all I am the boy who lived" Jack proclaimed in a self-important manor

"Your nothing but a baby who cries for mummy when he doesn't get the new toy he wants you spoiled brat" Harry drawled at his idiot of a brother.

"Mr Potter 40 points form Gryffindor for bullying a fellow student" Snape drawled as he walked into the classroom expecting everyone to follow him and take seats with a partner.

Harry sat in the middle row alone waiting for the lesson to begin however was brought out of his thoughts when the Greengrass heiress came rushing through the door both of them apologising for their tardiness to the professor. They both went to sit down however, something he didn't expect happened. Instead of the two sitting together they split up the girl he recognised as the Davis Heiress sat next to the Nott Heir and Daphne sat next to him giving him a sheepish smile seeing his questioning eyes.

Snape started doing a start of course speech about brewing immortality and bottling fame. He saw his brother was actually talking to the Weasley during this and cringed when he saw Professor Snape notice

"Potter" Snape all but screamed "our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added a powdered root off asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked staring in Jacks eyes sneering at him.

"I don't know sir" was his reply causing Harry to roll his eyes at his brother since he obviously hadn't opened his potions textbook.

"Disappointing maybe another question. Where would I find a bezoar?" Snape asked again with a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"I don't know sir" Jack answered again causing many in the classroom to face palm at his knowledge or rather lack of.

"ok then Mr Potter try this question then. What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" asked the Professor

"I don't know you tell me Professor" Jack snapped back clearly frustrated at the questions

"Another 40 points from Gryffindor Potter. Now let's see how your brother does hmm?"

"what would I get if I added a powdered root off asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Professor Snape

"A sleeping potion which is more commonly known as the draft of the living death sir" Harry replied

"Very good Potter. Now tell me where would I find a bezoar?" Snape questioned

"In one of your potion cupboards but they are found in a stomach of a goat" Harry answered smoothly

"Correct Potter your final question. What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?"

"There is no difference they are both the same plant commonly known as aconite which is used in the wolfsbane potion" Harry answered clearly watching as Professor Snape allowed a smirk to consume his face

"50 points to Slytherin Mr Potter quite amusing that you can answer all these questions when your brother is supposed to the prodigy" Snape exclaimed causing many Slytherins eyes to bulge at the meaning of that statement which just confused most Gryffindor's who were still furious at Jack for losing the 80 points in one lesson.

Snape turned towards the black board at the back of the class putting up the page number and the ingredients needed telling them to start causing many to go into a panic except Harry and Daphne. "Very impressive Mr Potter" Daphne said trying to start a conversation "you can call me Harry Miss Greengrass" Harry said accepting the olive branch making Daphne's eyes sparkle however her face stayed unmoving stuck in an emotionless expression like many pure-blood children "Thank you Harry you may call me Daphne" she replied in earnest.

Harry and Daphne both reached for their potions textbooks from their bags laying them in front of them to read the instructions Harry said, "Daphne can you get the ingredients whilst I get the burner going and the cauldron on" whilst re-reading the instructions.

"Sure Harry" Daphne said as she walked off to the potion store to get the ingredients for the potion. Upon returning with the ingredients Daphne saw the cauldron was ready and started chopping the ingredients whilst Harry was checking the cauldron and doing the stirs and dropping the ingredients in when ready.

In an hour their potion was ready and seeing so Harry bottled a small scoop of it handing it to Daphne so that she could take it up to Professor Snape to have it graded whilst Harry cleared up and cleaned the cauldron.

"We got an O!" Daphne squealed in excitement forgetting her pure-blood training for a second giving Harry hug which startled him causing him to freeze up in shock at her actions. Seeing this Daphne blushed red in embarrassment "sorry" she said weakly.

"Daphne you did nothing wrong I'm just not used to affection" Harry admitted hoping to soothe her from his reaction trying not to scare away his new friend.

"Oh I see Daphne replied" wondering why he wasn't used to affection since any child that had magic was sacred since how few wizards and witches there are compared to muggles.

Not realising everyone was already leaving Harry and Daphne stood in awkward silence waiting until someone broke it luckily it was the Davis heiress

"Daphne come on its lunch"

 **A/N**

 **Sorry everyone it's a short chapter but I swear it will be interlinked with later chapters but it was mostly to show the budding friendship between Daphne and Harry.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following it means a lot to me that so many people like this story because what is the point of writing this if no one reads it so it really means a lot when you read this story to me.**

 **Thank you everyone and peace don't forget to review :)**


End file.
